Te laat
by RyneC
Summary: Het is chaos in het kamp. Na een groot gevecht zijn er veel gewonden, waaronder Syrene.


Opmerkingen:

Fire Emblem is niet van mij. Dus de supports die ik in dit verhaal gebruik automatisch ook niet. Ik hoop dat jullie er van genieten. Ik heb er namelijk erg mijn best op gedaan. Dus veel lees plezier!

Te laat

Hoe toepasselijk was het dat het regende? Ze hadden een grote slag geleden. Vanessa rende het kamp door. Ze moest Syrene vinden. Ze was namelijk niet zoals gewoonlijk in haar tent. En ze zwoor dat het haar zus was die ze had zien vallen tijdens het gevecht. Maar het was chaos in het kamp. Vanessa was niet de enige die bezorgd was om een geliefde. Tevergeefs ging ze op een boomstronk zitten. Ze was moe. 'Vanessa?' vroeg een bekende stem. Het was Tana, maar haar gewoonlijke glimlach was nergens te bekennen. 'Prinses Tana!' riep Vanessa. Ze stond abrupt op en maakte een buiging. 'Nog steeds goede manieren hè? Zelfs op zulke momenten.' Zei Tana. Vanessa hoorde een vleugje verdriet in haar stem. Er zal toch niks met prins Innes zijn? 'Ik heb je zus gezien in de tent van Moulder. Ze zag er niet goed uit.' Herinnerde Tana zich opeens weer. Vanessa hart ging honderd keer zo snel kloppen dan normaal. 'Exuseer me.' Zei ze zachtjes en maakte weer een kleine buiging. Daarna rende ze naar vader Moulder's tent. Tana ging zuchtend zitten. Iedereen bleek in haast te zijn.

Vanessa twijfelde geen moment toen ze de tent van vader Moulder binnen stapte. Deze was extra groot zodat iedereen die gewond was hier rust kon vinden. Binnen zag ze een gruwelijk schouwspel. Er waren meer slachtoffers gevallen dan ze gedacht had. De hele tent zat bijna vol. Maar tussen hen lag Syrene. Snakkend naar adem. Vanessa snelde zich naar haar toe en knielde naast haar neer. Haar harnas was al verwijderd. Haar hand drukte op een grote wond in haar linker zij. Zo kon het bloed er niet snel uit lopen. Maar dat was niet de enige wond die ze had en haar hand had de kracht niet meer om de wond volledig dicht te drukken. Dus had het weinig zin. Vanessa drukte zelf haar hand tegen haar wond. Langzaam deed Syrene haar ogen open. 'V..vanessa.' zei ze zwak. 'Syrene, hoe komt dit? Waar is vader Moulder?' vroeg Vanessa. Waarom was ze nog niet geheeld? 'Z.z.zoals je z.z.iet ben ik niet de e.e.nige hier.' Zei Syrene die steeds moeilijker begon te ademhalen. 'Sssst. Spaar je adem. Het komt allemaal goed. Ik ga vader Moulder wel halen. Of ik vind zuster Natasha.' Zei Vanessa die opstond. Ze liet haar zus niet zomaar dood gaan. Syrene deed haar ogen weer dicht. Vanessa. Ze was trots op haar zusje geweest sinds de dag dat ze geboren was. Ze hadden samen veel meegemaakt. Opeens kwamen de gebeurtenissen terug. En viel ze in een diepe droom.

'Vanessa, niet zo snel!' riep Syrene. De kleine Vanessa trok haar zus door de menigte. Ze hoorde de muziek van de troubadours steeds dichterbij komen. 'Syrene, schiet op!' riep Vanessa. Ze wou vooraan staan. Uiteindelijk vonden ze hun plekje vooraan. De troubadours maakte vrolijke muziek. Met oogjes vol pretlichtjes keek Vanessa toe. Syrene was anders niet zo kalm. Doordat getrek waren ze hun ouders kwijt geraakt. 'Later wil ik dat ook.' Zei Vanessa die naar de man met een luit wees. 'Ja, erg mooi.' Stemde Syrene er mee in. Hun ouders zouden zo wel komen. In plaats van bezorgd rond te kijken, keek nu ook Syrene naar de troubadours. En de narren die rond hupte. Opeens ving het oog van Vanessa iets anders. Een jongen rond haar leeftijd zat bij de koninklijk familie. Hij had wit, grijsachtig haar. Hij keek kalm uit zijn ogen. 'Kijk Syrene. Is dat een engeltje?' vroeg Vanessa die aan de mouw van Syrene trok. Syrene volgde haar blik en kwam uit bij de prins van Frelia. 'Nee, dat is onze prins.' Legde Syrene trots uit. 'Het is goed dat we een engeltje als prins hebben.' Besloot Vanessa eigenwijs. 'Nee, engeltjes kunnen niet ook nog eens prinsen zijn.' Zei Syrene die het toch beter wist. 'Oh, nou ik vind het wel zo.' Zei Vanessa en ze liep de menigte weer in. 'Wacht nou Vanessa!' riep Syrene.

Vanessa vond eindelijk een vermoeide vader Moulder. Hij zat in het hoekje van de tent uit te rusten op een krukje. 'Vader Moulder! Geen tijd om te rusten! Kapitein Syrene heeft nu uw hulp nodig!' riep Vanessa. 'Sorry Vanessa. Maar ik kan nu niks voor Syrene betekenen. Al mijn staven zijn gebroken.' Legde Moulder op vermoeide toon uit. Vanessa's ogen werden groot. Als ze niet snel geholpen zou worden zag het er slecht uit voor haar. 'Heeft zuster Natasha nog een staf?' vroeg Vanessa met tranen in haar ogen. Ze zag de bui al hangen. 'Nee, ze gaat nu met Seth en prins Ephraim naar de dichtstbijzijnde stad om staven te kopen.' Zei Moulder. Vanessa veegde een traan weg. 'Vader Moulder. Kom alstublieft kijken.' Smeekte Vanessa hem. Moulder zuchtte. Hij kon hier niet tegen. Er waren al genoeg doden gevallen. Hij had Syrene's toestand eigenlijk al gezien. Alleen net te laat. Hij had zijn laatste staf gebruikt voor iemand die alleen maar een wond in zijn been had. Dom! 'Misschien kunnen we toch wat doen. Een elixer of zoiets!' hield Vanessa vol die de hoop niet op wou geven. 'Sorry, op. Maar ik kom wel. Als jij denkt dat dat helpt.' Gaf Moulder zich gewonnen. Er was nog hoop voor Syrene.

De toestand van Syrene was niet echt beter geworden. Het was nu wel een stuk rustiger in de tent. Veel mensen waren alweer naar buiten gegaan. Syrene was een van de laatste die er nog lag. Vanessa knielde weer naast haar neer en drukte de wond weer dicht. 'V.a.n.e.s.s.s.sa?' vroeg Syrene zonder haar ogen open te doen. 'Ik heb vader Moulder gevonden.' Fluisterde Vanessa. Syrene deed haar ogen weer open. Vervaagd zag ze de gezichten van Vanessa en Moulder. 'Het komt goed. Morgen ochtend heel ik je.' Zei Moulder gerust stellend. Het zou zo veel beter gaan als Gilliam hier was. Waar was hij? Blijkbaar had hij het erg druk met het opnieuw opbouwen van het kamp of zoiets. Misschien wist hij helemaal niet dat ze in zo'n toestand was. Anders was hij zeker gekomen. Gilliam kwam altijd als ze in nood was. Zo heeft ze hem zelfs ontmoet.

Syrene liep door het bos. Ze had het gevoel dat ze al voor de duizenden keer langs deze boom was gelopen. Tranen liepen over haar wangen. Het werd al donker en ze had het koud. Ze wou naar huis. Naar haar moeder en vader. En haar kleine zusje Vanessa. Snikkend liet ze zichzelf tegen een boom zakken. Ze wou weg. Ze drukte haar hand palmen tegen haar ogen. Ze had niet alleen het bos in moeten gaan. Als ze nou gewoon geluisterd had! Ze begon steeds harder te snikken. 'Gaat het?' vroeg opeens een stem. Syrene schrok en keek met haar betraande ogen op. Ze zag een jongen. Hij zou niet veel ouder dan haar geweest zijn. Hij had bruin haar en was zeker weten een engeltje. Want hij was uit de lucht gevallen, hoe kom je anders aan zo'n platte neus? 'Bent u mijn beschermengeltje?' vroeg ze toch maar voor de zekerheid. De jongen keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Nee, ik heet Gilliam en ik ben gewoon een jongen. Geloof ik.' Zei hij onzeker. Er was wat mis met dit meisje. Hij voelde het gewoon. Of hij nu nooit meer van haar af kwam. Hij stak zijn hand uit om Syrene overeind te helpen. Syrene accepteerde die hand maar al te graag. 'Ik ben Syrene. Ik ben verdwaalt.' Snifte ze. 'Oh.' Zei ze jongen stug. 'Volg mij.' En hij begon te lopen. Syrene rende achter hem aan. Hij liep in een snel tempo. 'Woon je ook in Frelia, Gilliam?' probeerde ze zijn naam uit. 'Ja.' Gaf hij kort antwoord. 'Goed, ik had je nog nooit eerder gezien.'  
'Kan.'  
Syrene vond hem niet al te gezellig, maar hij was haar redding. Dus waren ze nu automatisch vrienden. Zo ging dat gewoon.

Het werd steeds later en ook steeds rustiger. Vanessa wou dat ze ook naar haar tent kon gaan met een gerust hart. Maar ze liet Syrene niet in de steek. Gelukkig was ze in slaap gevallen. Moulder trouwens ook. Ergens lag ook nog Joshua, bij hem zat Marisha. Maar die zei ook niks. Vanessa hoefde haar hand niet meer op de wond te houden, want het meeste bloed was al gestold. Toch was Syrene nog in groot levensgevaar. Als ze de avond maar haalde. De tent ging open. Vanessa keek op. Prins Innes stapte naar binnen. Haar hart sloeg een hartslag over. Ze stond gelijk op en maakte een buiging. 'Prins Innes, wat een verassing.' Zei ze plechtig. 'Bedankt Vanessa. Ik wou kijken hoe het met de gewonden stond.' Gelijk daarna ving Syrene zijn oog. Het zag er niet goed uit. Hij voelde een triest gevoel in zijn maag. Zielige Syrene, zielige Vanessa. Maar dat waren de offers van de oorlog. 'Gaat het goed met je zus?' vroeg hij maar. 'Nee, hopelijk haalt ze de ochtend.' Zuchtte Vanessa. Ze ging weer bij haar zus zitten. Innes liep aarzelend naar haar toe en ging naast haar zitten. 'Vast wel. Ze is sterk.' Probeer hij Vanessa gerust te stellen. Dat was een deel van zijn taak als prins. 'Als u het zegt geloof ik het.' Zei Vanessa. Maar ze wisten allebei dat het er erg somber uitzag. Aan de verschillende uitdrukking op Syrene's gezicht kon je zien dat ze droomde. 'Waar zal ze over dromen?' vroeg Vanessa zich af. Ze hoopte dat het wat goeds was.

Het was avond. Vandaag was het een spannende dag geweest. Ze liep een beetje door het kamp het te verkennen. Dit was haar eerste nacht. Ze had het leger van prins Ephraim en prinses Eirika vandaag pas tegen gekomen. In de verte zag ze opeens een bekend iemand. Er speelde een glimlach om haar mond. Gilliam! Ze had hem heel lang al niet gezien. Verheugd liep ze naar hem toe. 'Gilliam, lange tijd niet meer gezien.' Groette ze hem. Hij draaide zich langzaam om. 'Syrene….' Zei hij. Hij had haar zeker niet verwacht. 'Lang niet meer gezien. Je ziet er goed uit.' Merkte hij voorzichtig op. 'Eensgelijks, Gilliam…heh….' zei Syrene een beetje nerveus. Ze keek hem vreemd aan. 'Wat is er Syrene? Zit er wat op mijn gezicht?' vroeg Gilliam onzeker. 'Oh, het is niks. Maak je geen zorgen.' Schrok Syrene. 'Je bent nog steeds een van de knapste mannen in het leger van Frelia.' Zei ze met haar rare lachje. 'Je weet dat ik het haat als je me pest. Vanwaar die lach?' vroeg Gilliam minder kalm dan hij normaal altijd was. 'Je maakt me nerveus.'  
'Je was bij mijn eerste missie. Ik was toen een van de pegasus knights van Frelia. Herinner je je dat nog?' vroeg Syrene opeens. Gilliam had geen idee waarom ze hier opeens op kwam. 'Echt waar? Ik kan me het moeilijk herinneren. Jij, de beroemde Syrene als een groentje.' Zei Gilliam nors. 'Dat moest echt lang geleden geweest zijn.' Besloot hij op het einde. 'Oh, echt? Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'  
'Niets, niets.' Mompelde Gilliam. 'Alleen maar dat je altijd een van de beste vechters van Frelia bent geweest.' Mompelde hij verder. Het bleef een tijdje stil. Maar geen comfortabele stilte. Syrene voelde dat ze gewoon iets moest zeggen. 'Gilliam…. Deze missie betekend meer voor me dan mijn eerste missie.' Wou ze hem duidelijk maken. 'Ik begrijp het. De prijzen zijn veel hoger als we nu verliezen.'  
'We zullen niet verliezen. Dat zal ik niet toe laten!' zei Syrene fel. Ze moesten winnen. 'Hang de heldin niet uit.' Zei Gilliam kort en krachtig. Het kalmeerde Syrene. 'Bedankt Gilliam. Ik ben je dankbaar dat je hier met mij bent.' Zei ze met een glimlach en ze draaide zich weer om, om weg te lopen. Het was maar goed dat ze dit gesprek hadden gehad.

Het was erg stil in de tent. Te stil. Syrene was weer wakker geworden, maar liet dat niet merken. Vanessa keek steeds een fractie van een seconde naar Innes en staarde daarna weer voor haar uit. 'Vanessa, ben je in orde?' vroeg Innes die het gedrag van Vanessa opmerkte. 'Ja, ik ben in orde. Maar ik ben erg blij dat u ook in orde bent, meneer.' Zei ze een beetje haastig. 'Ik bedoel van het gevecht dan.' Mompelde ze erachteraan. 'Goed, Vanessa. Ik ben ook blij dat jij in orde bent. Je bent er handig in het leger ven Frelia.'  
'Bedankt voor uw aardige woorden. Ik was zo bezorgd toen een boodschapper van Carcino vertelde dat u in gevaar was.' Zei Vanessa. Het was echt zo. Ze kon die nacht niet slapen. Ze wou dat ze door gingen reizen zodat ze extra snel bij prins Innes waren. Maar dat ging natuurlijk niet door. 'Er is niks met me gebeurt.' Zei Innes. 'Ja, want uw boogschut kunsten zijn geweldig! Ik wet dat je een druppel van de regen zelfs kan raken.' Zei ze vrolijk. Het liet haar even de toestand van Syrene vergeten. 'Je vleit me Vanessa. Maar zo goed ben ik nog niet. Maar het is me opgevallen dat jij ook steeds beter wordt.' Vanessa werd bij die woorden warm van binnen. 'Oh, dank u wel meneer.'  
'Je maakt me zelfverzekerd in een gevecht.' Zei Innes met een glimlach. Nu werd Vanessa rood. 'Huh?…ik?'  
'Ja, jij. Met zo'n goede soldaat aan mijn zijde ben ik zelfverzekerd. En kan ik mijn allerbeste beentje voor zetten.' Vertelde Innes nog. 'Ja, als ik u een pijl zie schieten moet ik altijd ergens aan denken. Zoals die ene keer op de verjaardog van de koning. U had drie doelen geraakt van een grote afstand.'  
'Dat is gewoon een truc. Vijanden zijn veel moeilijker te raken.'  
'Ja, maar toch. Ik bewonder uw vaardigheden.'  
'Vanessa…..zijn het mijn vaardigheden die je bewonderd. Of bewonder je mij?' vroeg Innes opeens. Die zag Vanessa niet aankomen. 'Wat?…Ik…' zei Vanessa die nog roder werd. 'Ik maakte maar een soort van een grapje. Ik heb je altijd gekend als een soldaat. Een hele goede soldaat. Maar wanneer deze oorlog voorbij is wil ik de andere kant ven je leren kennen. De vrouw.' Het laatste floepte er meer uit dan dat hij het gewoon zei. 'Ahumm…ja, ik moest maar weer eens gaan. Ik hoop dat alles goed komt met Syrene.' Zei Innes terwijl hij opstond. Die opmerking bracht Vanessa weer terug naar de realiteit. 'Ja, bedankt prins Innes.' Zei ze een beetje somber opeens. 'Het was me een genoegen.' Zei hij en hij verliet de tent. 'Oh, Syrene. Wist je nog toen we klein waren? Dit gesprek zou een avond vullend programma voor ons geweest zijn.' Zei Vanessa die terug dacht aan Frelia. Aan hun huis. Aan hun jeugd.

Syrene hoorde wat door de gang sluipen. Het was al best laat en er was maar één iemand in dit huis die zo door de gang kon sluipen. De deur geen krakend open. 'Psst, Syrene slaap je al?' vroeg Vanessa fluisterend. 'Nee, ik ben ouder. Weet je nog? Dan ben je altijd langer wakker.' Zei Syrene die nu rechtop ging zitten. 'Oh, sorry. Misschien was je erg moe.' Mompelde Vanessa en ze hopte op het bed. 'Ik had gehoord op de markt dat prinses Tana nu al een pegasus krijgt!' vertelde Vanessa gelijk het nieuws. Syrene schoot opeens omhoog. 'Wat?' riep ze. Opeens hoorde ze voetstappen op de gang. 'Syrene, gaat het?' vroeg de stem van hun moeder door de deur. 'Niks aan de hand, mam!'  
'Oke, ga nu wel slapen het is al laat. Welterusten.'  
'Slaap lekker.!'  
Vanessa grinnikte. Deze bijeenkomsten hadden altijd een groot risico voor de gene die op bezoek kwam. 'Dat kan nooit.' Ging Syrene verder. 'Ik had het alleen gehoord.' Zuchtte Vanessa. Syrene geloofde nooit iets. 'Maar ik heb net mijn pegasus. Hoe kan prinses Tana dan er nu al een krijgen?' vroeg Syrene zich serieus af. 'Misschien omdat ze de prinses is?' vroeg Vanessa. Dat vond Syrene nergens op slaan. Het was fout om iemand zo jong een pegasus te geven. Vanessa kreeg er toch ook niet één? 'Ik geloof het gewoon niet. Laten we hier morgen over praten. Ik ben moe en jij moet snel slapen.' Zei Syrene. 'Goed, goed. Ik ga alweer. Tot morgen.' Fluisterde Vanessa nog. En ze verliet de kamer weer. 'Prinses Tana een pegasus? Pffff…allemaal gewone onzin verhalen.' Mompelde Syrene nog voordat ze lekker ging liggen om te slapen.

Syrene deed langzaam haar ogen open. De koorts en pijnen maakte het zowat onmogelijk om nog te slapen. Vanessa lag naast haar. Uit uitputting was ze in slaap gevallen. Hoe laat zal het zijn? 'Syrene?' vroeg Moulder, die een eindje verderop zat. 'M..mo..moulder.' bracht Syrene uit. Maar ze was zwakker dan ze gedacht had. 'Spaar je energie. Het kan nu niet meer lang duren voordat zuster Natasha, Seth en prins Ephraim terug zijn. Dan heel ik je en is alles weer in orde.' Zei Moulder met een glimlach. Syrene kon niet wachten tot dat gebeurt was. Vanessa werd weer wakker van de stemmen. 'Huh?' vroeg ze slaperig. 'Syrene is weer wakker.' Zei Moulder voor Syrene zelf. 'Oh, hou nog even vol.' Zei Vanessa opeens klaar wakker. Syrene sloot haar ogen. Ze voelde dat Vanessa haar hand pakte. 'Syrene geef alsjeblieft niet op.' Zei ze zachtjes. Natuurlijk gaf ze niet op! Ze had nog zo'n mooi leven voor haar. 'M.m.maak je geen z.z.zorgen.' stotterde ze. 'Goed zo.' Zei Vanessa. Straks gingen ze haar helen en kwam alles goed. Dan kon ze Gilliam weer zien. En na de oorlog dan….

Het was een groot slagveld. Syrene cirkelde boven het leger. Opeens zag ze iets. Gilliam was omsingeld door de vijand! Met een duikvlucht schoot ze naar de grond. 'Gilliam, ik kom eraan!' riep ze. Maar Gilliam versloeg die paar vijanden met gemak. Syrene kon nog maar net aan de teugels van haar pegasus trekken om niet neer te storten. 'Syrene! Hang niet de heldin uit!' riep Gilliam die het zag. Hij liep naar haar toe. Ze moest beter uitkijken. Als ze nog eens zo'n duikvlucht maakte kon het verkeerd gaan. 'Gilliam, je zegt me altijd dat ik voorzichtig moet zijn…' zei Syrene. 'Je weet dat ik op iedereen let. Dat is nou eenmaal wat ik doe. Maar jij, jij bent altijd de gene die op mij let.' Het bleef even stil. 'Syrene..' maar Gilliam werd onderbroken door Syrene zelf. 'Weet je waarom ik altijd dichtbij je blijf? Om je dat te horen zeggen.' Flapte Syrene eruit. Gilliam had daar niet zo een, twee, drie een antwoord op. 'Gilliam…' zei Syrene onzeker. 'Is dat…alles wat je me wilt horen zeggen?' Syrene schrok. 'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg ze nerveus. 'Syrene…Als deze oorlog voorbij is..' probeerde Gilliam wat duidelijk te maken. Het bleef weer stil. Hij was zeker naar de juiste woorden aan het zoeken. 'Laten we dan gaan trouwen.' Maakte hij zijn aanzoek af. Syrene's ogen werden groot. Ze had dit nooit verwacht van Gilliam. Maar het vulde haar hart met vreugde. 'Gilliam!' riep ze dol blij. 'Antwoord nu niet. Als deze oorlog over is…. Als we terug zijn in Frelia…Wacht tot dan, oké? Wacht tot dan om me het te vertellen.' Onderbrak Gilliam haar. Maar de lach op Syrene's gezicht verraden haar al. 'Gilliam….Je hoeft niet zo lang te wachten. Je weet mijn antwoord toch al. Maar als dat is wat je wilt, dan ja! Ik zal wachten tot deze oorlog voorbij is en dan mijn antwoord geven!' beloofde Syrene. 'Gilliam…veel geluk.' Syrene trok weer aan de teugels en steeg op. 'Syrene, ook veel geluk.' Zei Gilliam nog.

Syrene legde haar bebloede hand op die van Vanessa. Ze deed haar mond open om wat te vragen. Ze moest nu echt weten waar hij was. Ze wou hem zo graag zien. 'W..waar is..G..Gi..lliam?' vroeg ze met moeite. Maar elk woord was de pijn waard. Vanessa keek verschrikt op naar Moulder. Die ook opgeschrokken was. Ze wisten allemaal hoe hecht Gilliam en Syrene geweest waren. 'Syrene, misschien kunnen we het daar beter later over hebben.' Zei Vanessa. Haar zus had het al moeilijk genoeg. Dit nieuws kon ze er niet nog bij hebben. Syrene keek verbaasd naar Vanessa. Waarom wou ze niet gewoon vertellen waar Gilliam was? Vanessa sloot haar ogen. Ze vond het zo erg. Ze was erbij toen het gebeurde. En Moulder ook.

Het was een grote slag. Vijandelijke troepen werden de hele tijd aangevuld met nieuwe soldaten, leek het wel. Vanessa vloog in de lucht om te kijken waar ze kon helpen. Onder haar waren Moulder en Gilliam bezig. Ze deden het erg goed. In de lucht zag ze nog wat pegasus knights vliegen. Ook daar leek het in orde. 'Balista!' hoorde ze iemand roepen door de lucht. Verschrikt keek Vanessa om haar heen. Ze moest landde wilde ze niet geraakt worden. In de verte hoorde ze een enorme pijl door de lucht suizen. Die kwam zeker van de balista. Een klagelijk gehinnik dat door merg en been ging vulde de lucht. Vanessa kreeg een misselijk gevoel van het geluid en in de verte zag ze een stipje naar beneden tuimelen. 'Was Syrene niet in dat gebied! Oh god, laat het haar niet zijn!' baadt Vanessa vlug terwijl ze landde. Ze landde naast Gilliam. 'Gilliam! We moeten die balista aanvallen!' riep Vanessa. Ondertussen waren alle pegasus knights al geland. 'Welke?' vroeg Gilliam al vechtend. Vanessa wees naar een balista die ze op een berg geplaatst hadden. Tot haar schrik zag ze dat hij op hen gericht was. Met een schok werd er een pijl afgevuurd. De volgende seconde gingen erg snel, te snel. Gedachten vlogen door het hoofd van Vanessa. Balista, deze kant opgericht, Gilliam, Gilliam is een van de belangrijkste generaals van Frelia. Het duurde niet lang of het muntje viel. Al was het te laat. 'Gilliam, duik!' riep Vanessa nog. En Gilliam keek nog vragend op. Tot er iets in zijn rug vloog. Ondanks zijn zware harnas was er geen redden meer aan. De pijl stak dwars door hem heen. Gilliam keek geschrokken en niet begrijpend naar de pijl die door hem heen stak. 'Gilliam!' hoorde hij nog. Geluiden echode weg. Vanessa zag hoe Gilliam in elkaar zakte. Moulder zag het ook en rende er naar toe. Maar voordat hij er was, was Gilliam al ver weg van de bewoonde wereld. Ver weg van het bewuste. De tijd leek wel een tijdje stil gestaan te hebben om de beruchte generaal van Frelia te herdenken. Een zwarte dag voor het leger van Frelia.

Syrene kneep in de hand van Vanessa. Ze zat te dagdromen. 'Het spijt me Syrene. Ik kon hem niet meer helpen.' Zei Vanessa verdrietig. Ze had het recht niet om het achter te houden. Moulder sloeg zijn ogen naar de grond. Syrene keek Vanessa vol ongeloof aan. Wat bedoelde ze? 'Gilliam is niet meer. Hij is geraakt door een balista. De zelfde die jou uit de lucht geschoten had. Het spijt me.' Zei Vanessa. Ze las groot verlies af diep in de ogen van haar zus. Syrene trok haar hand weg en legde die op haar hart. Ze sloot haar ogen. 'Gilliam kon niet weg zijn! Hij zal voor altijd bij haar blijven!' dacht ze. Tranen liepen over haar wangen. Het werd steeds moeilijker om te blijven ademen. Ze voelde haar hart gewoon in duizenden stukje versplinteren onder haar hand. Buiten hoorde ze een paard galopperen. Moulder sprong op. 'Daar zijn ze! Nog even Syrene! Dan komt alles goed!' riep Moulder en hij rende de tent uit. Ze werd gered, maar het voelde als haar ondergang. Ze opende haar ogen. Vanessa keek haar vol hoop aan. 'Vanessa, er zijn nog zoveel dingen die ik wilde doen in mijn leven.' Fluisterde Syrene dodelijke vermoeiend. Elke woord koste haar bakken vol energie. 'Syrene, spaar je energie. Ze komen je straks helen!' zei Vanessa. Syrene legde haar koude hand op de wang van Vanessa. Zodat ze bleef luisteren. Vanessa schrok. 'Ik hou d.d..dit niet l.l.ang vol. G.ga naar huis. Z.z.zorg goed v..voor jezelf en ..m..moeder en vader.' Ging Syrene verder. 'Dat hoef ik niet alleen te doen. Jij gaat ook naar huis!' hield Vanessa vol. 'Het i..is goed zo.' Verzekerde Syrene haar zusje. 'Aaaah.' Kreunde ze nog. 'Syrene! Alsjeblieft! Nog even!' riep Vanessa in paniek. De hand van Syrene viel van haar wang. Moulder kwam binnen rennen met een gloednieuwe staf. 'Snel!' riep Vanessa. Moulder sprak een spreuk uit en er verscheen een lichtje. Het lichtje landde op Syrene en trok in haar weg. Vol spanning keken ze naar haar. Maar er gebeurde niks. 'Syrene, alsjeblieft. Geef niet op.' Zei Vanessa met een piep stemmetje. Maar net zoals bij Gilliam was het te laat.

Innes liep de tent van Moulder in. Hij had het zeer droevige nieuws gehoord. Vanessa lag voor over gebogen over Syrene heen. Ze had de hand van haar zus in de haren geklemd. Syrene was al een tijd geleden overleden, maar Vanessa weigerde haar zus te verlaten. 'Vanessa?' vroeg Innes voorzichtig. Drie snikken kreeg hij terug als antwoordt. Oorlog was soms bitter hard. Zwijgend knielde hij bij Vanessa neer. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Laat haar nu maar gaan. Het is goed zo.' Zei hij zachtjes. 'Nee, ik ben bang als ik haar nu laat gaan dat ze me dan helemaal verlaat.' Zei Vanessa zachtjes. Nooit meer haar lach. Nooit meer haar stem. Nooit meer haar aanwezigheid. Nooit meer haar gezicht. Nooit meer Syrene. Nooit meer! 'Vanessa, je zou haar toch eens moeten laten gaan.' Zei Innes. Het liefst zou hij haar nog even willen laten. Maar ze moesten verder trekken. 'Dat snap ik.' Vanessa droogde haar laatste tranen weg. Ze moest geen zwakheid vertonen in het bij zijn van de prins. Ze stond op en het lukte haar aardig om een strak gezicht te trekken. 'Het spijt me prins Innes.' Zei ze met schorre stem. Innes stond ook weer op. 'Het geeft niet. We begraven haar zo naast Gilliam. Dat is alles wat we nu kunnen doen.' Vertelde Innes. Vanessa knikte. Het deed pijn om haar zus hier achter te laten. Ze hoort in Frelia begraven te worden. Maar dat zat er niet in. Frelia was veel te ver weg en ze moest zo snel mogelijk begraven worden. 'Ik zie je zo meteen buiten.' Zei Innes en hij liep weg. 'Syrene, ik zal elk jaar je komen bezoeken, misschien nog wel vaker. Nou eigenlijk weet ik het wel zeker dat ik vaker langs zal komen. Maak je maar geen zorgen.' Fluisterde ze. Dapper verliet ze haar zus. Ze klemde haar hand om hand om haar amulet. Wat er ook gebeurde Syrene zal altijd dicht bij haar zijn.

Vanessa kamde met mooie lange streken de manen van haar pegasus. Er liep opeens een bekende voorbij. Het was Syrene! Ze had gehoord dat haar zus zich aangesloten had bij hun leger. 'Kapitein Syrene!' riep Vanessa. Syrene draaide zich om en zag Vanessa staan. 'Vanessa! Hoe is het met je? Ik was zo ongerust.' Zei Syrene die gelijk haar kant op kwam lopen. 'Met mij gaat het goed mevrouw. Ik ben blij dat het met u ook goed gaat.' Zei Vanessa beleefd. Syrene vond haar toon een beetje gênant. Ze waren familie. 'Vanessa, je weet dat je niet zo hoeft te praten als we alleen zijn.' Herinnerde Syrene haar. 'Maar we ZIJN in dienst.' Syrene zuchtte. Ze kon soms zo eigenwijs zijn. 'Laat ik het dan zo zeggen. Dit is een order van je kapitein! Als we alleen zijn praat je tegen me alsof we thuis zijn.' Hopelijk was dat duidelijk. 'Ja, mevrouw!' riep Vanessa daar op. Syrene had de neiging om haar hoofd tegen een boom te slaan. 'Vanessa, heb je wel een woord begrepen van wat ik zei?' vroeg ze serieus. 'J..ja.' gaf Vanessa nerveus antwoord. 'HAHAHA Ja, dat is het!' zei Syrene. Eindelijk begreep ze het een beetje. 'Oh, trouwens ik heb iets voor je.' Zei ze glimlachend. Ze haalde een amulet te voorschijn. 'Wat is dat?' vroeg Vanessa nieuwsgierig. Syrene gaf daar geen antwoord op. In plaats daar van gaf ze het aan Vanessa. 'Alsjeblieft. Vader wou dat ik het aan je zou geven.' Vanessa accepteerde het en bekeek het goed. 'Maar dit is het amulet van de oorlog god Fale!' riep Vanessa. 'Ja, dit is een gevecht amulet. Ik heb hem gekregen voordat ik ook weg ging. Je was zo snel weg dat vader het niet aan je kon geven. En moeder wou tegen je zeggen dat je dit amulet altijd bij je moet dragen.' Vertelde Syrene exact wat ze door moest geven. Vanessa werd geraakt. Ze miste haar ouders soms best wel. 'Maar…' zei ze zachtjes. 'En ze wou dat je je ontspannende en je best deed. En elke keer goed slapen.' Ging Syrene verder. 'Nou, dat probeer ik.' Mompelde Vanessa. 'Misschien merken andere het niet, maar ik ken je veel te goed Vanessa. Ik weet dat je niet genoeg rust neemt als je overspoelt wordt door verplichtingen. Maar om je best te kunnen doen moet je goed voor je zelf zorgen. Oké?' 'Ja, mevrou…zus…' zei Vanessa die er nog steeds aan moest wennen. 'Ik ben vanavond aan je zijde. Dus ontspan je maar gewoon. Je moet goed slapen.' Zei Syrene met een glimlach. 'Bedankt zus. Ik slaap altijd beter als jij in de buurt bent.' Zei Vanessa. Dit was het begin van een goede zuster band die nog tot de eeuwigheid zal duren. En als ze na de oorlog thuis kwamen, konden ze de verloren tijd in halen. Met een gerust hart liep Vanessa weg. Op weg naar de overwinning!

Einde

Opmerkingen:

En hoe vonden jullie het? Ik wil het graag horen. Dus stuur alsjeblieft een review! Al is het zoiets van: hay, ik heb jou verhaal gelezen.Want er zijnweinig nederlandse schrijvers en lezers hier.En ik heb geen zin om in het engels te schrijven. Vandaar. Dus alsjeblieft review!)

RyneC


End file.
